Blow me one last kiss
by Lady MacQueen
Summary: First one-shot uploaded by me. Just a fluffy one-shot might turn into a collection of them if I get more reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** misunderstanding

**Requirement:** must involve a song or musician.

Sesshoumaru adored his little princess, out of 40 pups she has been their only daughter and he had been ecstatic when he found out Kagome was pupped with a baby girl. He also loved how much she resembled her mother, bearing her eyes the colour of royal blue and having her mother's long, wavy midnight locks that adorn a blue tint in the sunlight. His daughter also had other features of a typical Hanyou. Her dog ears are as black as her hair and are just like his half-brother's; their other children have floppy ears like his ears in his beast form. She is different to his other children in ways, his other children either have no stripe, one stripe only his eldest child has three but she has two just like him. His other children do not have his crescent moon on their foreheads; his eldest son Inu-taisho Jr. has his on his right cheek, only she has hers like his right on her forehead. Yes, he loves her dearly. His mini-Kagome and his mini-me is his world. She is always giggly, bright, kind and carefree reminding him of his grown up ward Rin when she was a child and his mate.

She was a surprise pregnancy, he could never call her a mistake, as he and his mate had just gotten rid of their youngest son. Sesshoumaru had been off in Europe promoting his business, which he is expanding, when he was called back because Kagome was giving birth. He had only been gone for 7 months and it came as a total shock. July 14, Reika Taisho was born 2 months premature in a 35 hour labour which resulted in an emergency caesarean. He could remember only being able to touch his princess with gloves attached to her incubator, which killed him. What killed him more was the cause of her early birth, Kagome had tripped fell down their old mansion's staircase and he wasn't there to look after her, to protect her.

He remembers detaching himself from his little princess and his mate, blaming himself for the whole situation. He was drawn out of it when he was left in the room with Reika while Kagome showered. Her royal blue eyes beckoned him to come closer to her and when he stuck his hands in the gloves her tiny fist wrapped around his finger. He has been wrapped around her pinkie since. He loves his little girl, his miracle, his fighter and his bundle of joy.

But something was wrong.

Yesterday she stayed in her room sobbing and ever since he walked into the house today she has clung to his being, more than usual and even began whimpering when he placed her down on the floor. What was worse was that fact the six year old started sobbing when he and his mate began arguing over what to have for dinner. Sesshoumaru was not going to settle for a pitiful meat alternative called tofu, if he wanted meat, he wanted meat.

His beast began to whine miserably at the sight of his distressed pup and the colour of crimson begins to rise in his amber eyes. Kagome immediately stops chopping the vegetables furiously, her anger immediately forgotten, and she rushes to their daughter's side.

"Honey, what's wrong" Kagome asks with concern, she places the vegetable knife on their table before returning to their child's side. She envelopes her into an embrace but is surprised when her daughter pushes her away. Her pup gives her a fierce glare, surprising her even more.

Sesshoumaru already kneeled beside his pup looks questioningly at his mate who shrugs in response, he gently nuzzles his pup softly and his beast rumbles soothingly in his chest, trying to calm the pup.

"Rei, what is wrong? Tell daddy" his gentle voice holds curiosity and concern but is more of a demand then a question. His beast roars within him when her teary royal blue eyes peer into his containing sadness and pain.

"Reika knows you and mummy are breaking up Reika knows mummy is leaving and taking Reika. Reika doesn't want you to break up but you are going too and that makes Reika sad because she won't see daddy. Daichi told Reika that when his mummy and daddy broke up he didn't really see his daddy. Jaken even told Reika that when you finally have had enough, it is when you quit or leave" Reika sobs; she wraps her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and buries her face into his shoulder. She inherited Sesshoumaru's habit of speaking in third person, when they first discovered this Sesshoumaru wouldn't stop glowing with pride for days and Reika was showered with more gifts than usual.

When her statement finally sunk in, Sesshoumaru and Kagome both share confused looks and Sesshoumaru's beast roars angrily in his chest at the thought. Stroking her midnight hair tender he says gently, "This Sesshoumaru and mummy are not breaking up Rei. Tell daddy what gave you that idea."

Royal blue eyes peer through her midnight bangs and she whispers softly, "While when Rei came home from school yesterday…"

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

_Reika grasps the painting tightly to her chest with one hand and dumps her school bag onto the ground with the other. "Mummy, Reika is home" she calls loudly, she runs into the kitchen where she hears music and her mum's footsteps ignoring Jaken's grumble as he picks up her bag._

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!) we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me on last kiss._

_Reika giggles happily while she watches her mum dancing around the kitchen with her eyes closed in bliss and a huge grin spread across her face. Her dark ears fall flat against her head when she hears the 'bad word' in the song but she continues to giggle. She starts to listen carefully to the lyrics to see if there is any more bad words, her mum growls her when uses them but if she says she learnt them while her mum was listening to a song then she couldn't get in trouble._

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

_'Fighting? Mummy and daddy fight? But how can she not miss it? Reika misses daddy when he goes on a business trip but that is only when he is gone' Reika thinks, her ears fall flat against her head and her royal blue eyes widen in horror. 'Is daddy going on another trip?'_

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

_When her mum starts to sing the lyrics enthusiastically and out of key Reika winces and covers her ears, her painting falls to the ground and is abandoned when Reika makes her way out of the room. Her shoulders slumped and her ears flat against her head._

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss._

I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear

_"What is that terrible racket" Jaken screeches grumpily, his beady eyes widen when a whimpering pup cuddles into him._

_"Jaken-sama is daddy leaving on a business trip?" Reika whimpers sullenly, her blue eyes overflowing with tears._

_"Oh no Sesshoumaru-sama is most certainly not" Jaken replies, he is surprised when Reika moves away from him and peers curiously at him._

_"But, but, but… Jaken what does 'I think I've had enough of this'_ _mean?__ Reika wants to know" Reika tilts her head to the side and continues to gaze curiously at Jaken._

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss

_"It means you have had enough, you want to quit and leave" Jaken replies, he is surprised when the pup bursts into tears and runs to her room. Before he can open his mouth to call to her he hears her door slam and her muffled sobs._

Blow me on last kiss  
Blow me on last kiss

Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)  
You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss…

"Then Reika went to school and asked Daichi. He is the smartest in the entire school and he told Reika when his mum left his dad he went with her and he never saw his dad again." Reika finishes, she snuggles even more into Sesshoumaru and whispers so softly Sesshoumaru only hears because of his heightened senses, "Reika doesn't want to lose her daddy."

Sesshoumaru begins stroke behind her ears which causes her to purr and nuzzle further into him if possible. "Rei, this Sesshoumaru will never leave you. Daddy and mummy may fight or argue but we still love each other" Sesshoumaru whispers softly, he nuzzles her softly and places a soft kiss on her hair.

"And I was only dancing and singing to the song because it was catchy and I like Pink, the singer sweetie. I am not leaving daddy" Kagome says joining the hug, her daughter peers at her for a little while and then nuzzles against her whilst purring. Kagome laughs, she now has figured out why her daughter has seemed to be angry at her.

* * *

Kagome enters her room clad in a pure white lacy, short night gown she had brought while going shopping with Sango. However when she enters to surprise her mate she finds her mate is not there, confused and getting cold from the cool night air she wanders down the hall-way to where she can hear soft snores.

Opening her daughter's bedroom door she finds her daughter curled up with her mate, both blissfully sleeping, Sesshoumaru so blissfully relaxed he doesn't wake when he feels her presence. She leans against the door smiling softly at the scene which warms her heart.

"I guess after suffering through years with sons that are my baby boys you deserve a daddy's girl Sesshou" Kagome whispers with amusement and she returns to her room to dress in something more decent before joining her mate and pup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** A celebrated event (can be Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving or even a birthday)

**Requirement:** Must have a super hero.

* * *

"Reika is excited, mummy making Reika's birthday party real big and big brothers Inu-Taisho, Yuudai, Aki, Isamu, Katashi, Ren, Katsu, Kei, Kiyoshi, Mamoru, Masahiro, Masahiko, Osamu, Satoshi, Tadashi, Takeshi, Tsuyoshi, Arata, Haruo, Hikaru…"

Sesshoumaru sighs listening to his pup yap continuously, a habit she gained from her mother, and when the said culprit giggles at his situation he sends her a glare. His wife leans against the doorway to their lounge, amusement twinkling in her blue eyes, and her lips quivering as they struggle to not curve and so they don't release another giggle.

"And even big brother Makoto is coming from America to my birthday. So are Poppa Taisho, Nanny Izayoi, Nana, Grand-mama, Great-Great Grand Poppa, Uncle Souta, Aunty Sango, Uncle Yasha, Aunty Kagura, Uncle Miroku, Uncle Shippo, Aunty Rin, Uncle Kohaku, Aunty Kanna, Uncle Kouga, and Aunty…" Sesshoumaru places his hand over his pup's mouth to make her be quiet, her eyebrows furrow and she removes her hand. "Daddy Reika didn't get to her nieces and nephews, and their children yet. I didn't even get to my friends" Reika pouts but she doesn't continue and instead she gazes at her dad.

"You are coming too, right dad? Because mummy ordered a clown, a magician, a piñata, a big bouncy castle and everyone is allowed to swim in the pool. Reika made the dress code 'dress as your favourite hero.' You will come, won't you daddy?" Reika whispers, hope shines in her blue eyes and she nuzzles her cheek against his before pulling away to get her answer.

Sesshoumaru grimaces, his amber eyes flicker to his mate and they plead for her to come to his rescue but she shakes her head. Sesshoumaru sighs, he could already feel his beast whine at his pup's impending sorrow and he begins to brace himself. Stroking behind her ear softly and placing a kiss on her forehead he whispers softly, "This Sesshoumaru has to go to Osaka."

Reika pulls away from him, her blue eyes welling with tears and she whispers with disappointment, "You're not going to be here for my birthday." Sesshoumaru grimaces again, his pup reeks of sadness and disappointment and she spoke in first person. She rarely speaks in first person. His nose senses the salty tears before they overflow and spill down her cheeks.

"This Sesshoumaru is" his pup clambers out of his grasp, her face revealing the disappointment and the hurt she is feeling. She stares at him for a few moments before running to her room, he grimaces when he hears her door slam and when he smells more salty tears.

"Sesshoumaru, she will be fine" Kagome whispers soothingly, she sits down on his lap and strokes his magenta stripes and he nuzzles into the palm of her hand. Kagome places a soft kiss on his forehead and he his nose dives towards the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

But Kagome was wrong, Reika wasn't fine.

Red balloons, white balloons, pink balloons, purple balloons, yellow balloons, orange balloons and green balloons dangle tidy off the mansion. In the backyard a rainbow bouncy castle rests, preparing itself for the bombarding children soon to come. The piñata droops from the Sakura tree, the poor dog shaped piñata couldn't bear to think of the abuse that will later come and the wooden baseball bat lies lazily below it, almost mockingly. The pool has many pool toys, an inflated floating toy bus the children could crime into, three or four beach balls, plenty of colour tubes, an inflated raft and two recliner lounge seats. Luckily the pool was big enough; Kagome even had the volleyball net near the pool in case anyone wants a game. Knowing some children would be too little to swim in the pool Kagome had a little paddle pool shaped like a star set up, and even a long waterside.

Three big white canopies are set up as well with long tables and many seats lined up under them like obedient soldiers. Big colourful banners are around the edges with 'Happy Birthday Reika' written on them. The clown had just arrived and was setting up his little corner where he could entertain a few children and the magician, only for this event, Shippo was yet to arrive with his mate and pups. Kagome even got a few bubble machines; the children would love the bubbles.

Everything looked perfect to Kagome, the servants were on hand to help with the birthday party and the cooks were ready to get started but something was wrong.

Kagome purses her lips together and knocks on her daughter's door, "Sweetie come and look at your birthday party set-up. It's beautiful." She opens the door immediately when she hears sniffles and she gasps when she finds her daughter.

Purple eye shadow smeared across her eyes, a long silver wig slinging to the end of her bun, and a little outfit perfectly made for her size which reminded Kagome of… Kagome freezes immediately. "It is ruined mummy, it's ruined. Jaken-sama helped Reika get this so she could surprise daddy but daddy isn't here, it's ruined. Reika can't even put the wig on properly and my stripe on my eye looks funny" Reika sobs miserably, she slumps onto the ground, hugs her knees and buries her face into her arms.

"Reika did you dress up as daddy? For your super hero theme" Kagome whispers softly, Reika raises her head and nods before burying her face again.

"Jaken-sama told Reika what daddy wore when you two met, so Reika wanted to wear it and Jaken-sama got it. Jaken-sama is just gone to get a toy sword like how daddy used to carry one around" Reika says sadly, Kagome wraps her arms around her little girl who whimpers and cuddles tightly into her.

"How about we get you cleaned up for your party and mummy will help with your costume" Kagome says softly, Reika shakes her head furiously and nuzzles into her mum. Jaken enters with a plastic sword and squawks in surprise when he sees Kagome; he nods to Kagome and politely leaves the two to talk.

"Reika doesn't want to go to her party" Reika confesses softly, tears continue to roll down her cheeks and she whispers, "It's not special without daddy."

"But daddy would want you to have fun at your birthday party Reika" Kagome replies, she lifts her pup up and carries her to the nearest bathroom. "How about I tidy you up, get you changed and we take a photo for daddy, okay?"

A message from his mate pops up on his cell phone so he opens it, the text reads 'Reika dressed as her favourite super hero', and he scrolls down to see his pup dressed as her favourite super hero. She wasn't Cat woman or Super woman like he expected, instead his heart lurches when he sees her dressed like he did in the feudal era. He looks up at the other youkai talking in the meeting room and inwardly sighs sadly. Sesshoumaru leans against his chair and gazes down at the picture of Reika posing with a sword.

"Mr Taisho, what do you think?" an annoying female cat youkai questions him, the annoying woman is forever trying to crawl into his pants and the smell of her faint arousal disgusts him.

"I think I'm going home" and home he went, a little late but his family didn't mind. Especially his pup who attached herself to him once again.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
